Bittersweet
by Spheals
Summary: During a boring day of working at Team Rocket, Silver checks up on a new prisoner. Turns out to be an old face he didn't realize he missed so much, one who's very angry at him. They reconcile, but not everything can be rainbows and sunshine. Villanspe AU by superdiduper, Preciousmetalshipping, oneshot.


THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KINKY PORN WITH SILVER TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A CHAINED UP GOLD. But everything I touch turns to mushy-vanilla. ;_; At least there's still porn. So have 3.5k of happy-but-sad PMS in which Silver is in Team Rocket and Gold is not. Inspired by superdiduper's Villanspe AU, it's super awesome and you should check her out when you can at superdiduper .tumblr .com

Warnings: handjobs at the end.

* * *

"We caught someone snooping around, sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he's in the dungeon if you wish to interrogate. We believe he was trying it infiltrate the base, but luckily Yellow caught him."

"Alright, you're dismissed."

The grunt nodded respectfully and left the Rocket heir to his duties.

Silver sighed once he was alone and shuffled papers. How he had stuck as the _Rocket secretary_ was beyond him. He'd rather have a job like Yellow or Blue, being more active and actually doing Rocket duties. He knows it's because his father was overprotective, but sometimes managing paperwork got really dull. The only company he had was his precious Sneasel and the occasional Blue stopping by to prevent him from working.

Interrogating a prisoner sounded like a lovely change of pace.

Silver swiftly filed the papers and left his office, locking it from behind. He walked down the large hallway, nodding to the grunts that passed by. As the son of the Rocket leader, Silver was used to his special treatment. Ever since he joined the villainous organization and 'came to his senses' as his father put it, he was pampered and valued. Silver liked it at first; the way he was respected, the way people listened to him, and the way his father praised him for his duties. But Silver quickly grew tired of it. He began to hate how easy the grunts submitted to him, how they would never question him. It was too easy and there was no challenge. Silver wanted a _challenge_ again.

"Oh Silver!"

Silver spun on his heel at the familiar female voice sounding behind him. "Hello, Blue."

"I assume you're on your way to see the prisoner?"

"Yeah. I needed to get out of the office for a while." Silver runs a hand through his hair.

"You're going to _love_ him," Blue says excitedly, wearing a smile that Silver couldn't read.

"Why do you say that?" the Rocket heir questions.

"No reason," Blue says easily. She tugs at his cape and nudges him forward, towards the door at the end of the hallway where the mysterious prisoner was being held. "Go on!"

"I know," Silver grumbles, brushing off her hand. Before he can ask anything else, Blue is gone, the sound of a door to Silver's left the only evidence she was even there. The redhead shrugs and continues down the hallway, reaching the makeshift Rocket dungeon and opening it up with a loud creak.

It was dark and damp, the only source of light being the flickering bulb hanging overhead that barely illuminated the outlines of figures in the room. Silver heard the sound chains, presumably the snooper shifting at his presence. The redhead couldn't see him yet, so he took a couple steps forward to get a glimpse. He heard the chains rattle again.

"What, you guys gonna try again? You'll never break me!"

Silver seizes up at that defiant voice. It belonged to someone he hadn't seen in a while, someone he tried to resist thinking about every day. Only one person could sound that confident while chained up and at the mercy of others.

_"Gold?" _Silver can't help the surprised murmur that escapes him.

"S-silver?!" More chain rattling. Silver steps close enough so he can finally assess his ex-rival, slate eyes roaming the familiar figure.

Gold was in a kneeling position, hands chained to the wall behind him. His clothes looked torn and battered, obviously showing how hard he struggled not to be captured. Silver isn't surprised. There was a bruise on his left cheek and some dried blood on the corner of his swollen lips due to a nasty punch. The right lens of his goggles was cracked and his hat is barely hanging on his head.

He looked like shit. But Gold's eyes were untainted. Despite the bad condition of his body, the Hatcher's eyes remained strong and confident. Just as Silver remembered when he used to be the Exchanger. And Silver suddenly wanted to touch his injured cheek, not realizing just how much he missed Gold.

"_This_ is where you went?" Gold suddenly spat, breaking Silver out of his observing trance. "Me and Crys were worried sick when you disappeared!"

"It's not what you think," Silver tries, because it really wasn't. He's only part of Team Rocket because his father is; it was a feeling of obligation. Being the good guy really wasn't working out for him, either.

"There's no excuse!" Gold snaps. "Nothing you say can ever make me think otherwise." Silver notices the Hatcher start shaking, and his amber eyes are suddenly filled with such intense hurt that Silver feels his chest clench. "I thought- I thought you were my friend," Gold finishes quietly.

"I still am," Silver says in what he hopes is a sincere voice. He kneels down to look Gold straight in the eye, even if looking down on the Hatcher was more appealing that Silver wanted to admit.

Gold surges forward and Silver stumbles backwards. The chains binding Gold is the only thing holding the Hatcher back from beating the ex-Exchanger senseless. "Bullshit!"

"I am!" Silver insists once he gathers his bearings and sits back up. "It's… complicated. I-I never wanted you to get involved, why the hell did you have to be so idiotic to think-"

"Cut the crap," Gold says harshly. "I'm not believing anything you say anymore. You betrayed me Silver, and it _hurt_." Through the sadness shimmering in his eyes, Gold bears his teeth. Silver feels his chest clench again at Gold's words even though he knows he deserves every single one.

"Would you just listen to me for one second-"

"Never!"

"Goddamnit Gold!" Silver snarls. He seizes Gold's shoulders and shakes him harshly a few times. "Listen!"

Gold has his lips pursed, silently glaring at Silver. Silver is relieved he finally got him to shut up. "Look. I didn't have a choice-"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean-" Silver slaps a hand over Gold's mouth. The Hatcher immediately latches his teeth onto Silver's palm and Silver is momentarily stunned at the fact he can feel them through the material of his gloves. He never realized how sharp Gold's teeth were in their adventuring together.

"Giovanni is my father, okay? I have to do this, it's _in my blood_. When I found out, I realized there would be no avoiding the inevitable." Silver holds Gold's gaze steadily, watching those amber eyes widen at his explanation. "I only stole the Dex because I didn't know, what with the Masked Man kidnapping me and all. But my past was always haunting me, and you and Crys by extension." Silver drops his hand from Gold's mouth, knowing that the Hatcher will stay quiet. "I-I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Silver…" Gold says airily, as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Silver couldn't blame him.

"But you had to be a _dumbass_ and instigate trouble on your own," Silver hisses.

Gold cracks a lopsided grin, avoiding his aching left cheek. "Can't help it."

Silver didn't realize just how much he missed that smile. It made his chest clench, but not in a bad way like before. "So you understand now?"

"Yeah, I get it," Gold says and Silver feels relieved. But then Gold's expression turns angry. "But that doesn't make it right. You're still a bad guy, Silver, and I can't accept that."

Silver inhales sharply to try to dull the pain he felt. There was nothing else he could do to get Gold to understand him, he already laid all his cards on the table. They would go back to being rivals, but this time there would be malice underneath, not playfulness.

"But," Gold continues calmly and Silver gives him a quizzical look. "That doesn't mean I hate you as a person. You wanna follow your father and you don't wanna hurt us, that's pretty awesome. It just sucks that it had to be this way, y'know?" He gives a weak chuckle and rests his head against the stony wall. "Because I was really starting to like you, too."

"Wh-what?" Silver is definitely misinterpreting the words he heard. He's too taken aback to get embarrassed about his stutter. The fact that Gold is _actually okay_ with this driving Silver dizzy.

Gold is wearing a sad smile. "It's exactly what it means, Silver. It's why it hurt so much when you disappeared."

"Gold…" Silver wants to apologize, but he knows empty words won't comfort the Hatcher. His frantically beating heart tells him that he missed Gold more than he should have, the admission stirring feelings Silver thought he suppressed. "I-I don't-"

"It's okay, Silver," Gold says easily, still wearing that soft smile. Silver is amazed at how he can be so content with everything, still wearing his head up high and being confident. He was skeptical that Gold would believe him at first, but the easy way he's handling this makes Silver feel guilty.

The Rocket heir feels something break inside him and makes his mind up. He releases Sneasel out of his Pokeball, ignoring Gold's confused look. "Sneasel, break his chains."

With a happy screech, the dark-type slices through the steel bindings. They're cut immediately, her razor claws moving through the metal like butter. Silver gives his Pokemon a pat of praise before withdrawing him. Gold stretches his arms out in front of him gratefully and tries to hide a wince, but Silver catches it. He helps Gold to his feet, feeling how much the Hatcher has the lean on him because of his injuries. "We're getting you out of here," Silver declares. "And you have to promise to never come back or do anything with Team Rocket again."

"I can't-"

"Please, Gold," Silver practically begs. "I don't want to find you like this again."

Gold stays silent, head laying on the Rocket heir's shoulder. Silver supports him awkwardly, waiting patiently for an answer. Eventually Gold mumbles something, and after some prompting from Silver, speaks a louder, "Alright, I'll do it."

Silver nods and starts to lead the Hatcher out of the damp room. "Wait a sec," Gold pipes up suddenly.

Silver pauses. "Hmm?"

Gold raises his and looks at Silver with a mischievous glimmer in his amber eyes, a smirk growing on his features. "Give me a parting gift. A good parting gift."

Silver furrows his brows. "I don't understand-"

But the Rocket heir is unable to speak. There's lips pressed against his own, moving frantically and desperately. Silver is frozen, trying to process his first kiss and keep the injured Gold steady as he assaults his mouth. It made the redhead's body tingle with foreign feelings. He shifts Gold's body so he's in front of him, clutching at his waist lightly as to not jostle his wounds. Silver feels Gold pull away a hair and teeth nibble on his bottom lip. It makes the redhead shudder and heat up.

The Hatcher pulls away and rests his hands on Silver's shoulders. "Now do you understand?" he murmurs.

Silver can only nod and swallow, afraid of not being able to produce coherent words. He tightens his grip and pulls Gold's body closer, relishing in the warmth and burying his face into Gold's neck selfishly. He's going to savor it all while he still can. He feels a hand card through his hair followed by a short laugh in the shell of his ear. "I always wanted touch your hair. It's really soft, what do you do to it?"

"Nothing," Silver replies. It's a half lie, he doesn't do anything himself. Blue on the other hand… he let Blue handle his hair.

"Really?" Gold sounds skeptical. Silver feels him press his nose against some of his red strands and hears him inhale. "Smells good, too."

"Y-yeah…" Silver doesn't know what to say or do.

Gold seems to have sensed his apparent awkwardness because he pulls back enough to look at Silver's face. "I would have liked to have time to do more but, well, we don't have time for that, do we?"

His tone was cheerful, but Silver could detect the sadness hidden underneath it. He was trying to stay positive despite the situation and it made Silver ache. The Rocket heir nods again, not fully knowing what Gold was implying, but not really caring either. He was willing to do anything with the Hatcher right now, his emotions riding high. He didn't want any regrets when Gold left, didn't want to feel empty.

The redhead hears Gold chuckle. "Thanks, Silv. I'll make us both feel good." The hands on his shoulders press down and Silver relents, falling to his knees. Gold follows him and backs him against a wall, the cold seeping into his back contrast with the warmth of the Hatcher's chest against his own chest. It makes Silver shudder again.

"Lift your hips a bit," Gold prompts quietly. Silver obliges and he finds his legs parted around Gold's waist, situated in the Hatcher's lap. It feels oddly comfortable and Gold's warm stomach pressed against his groin causes heat to stir there. He blushes and hides his face in Gold's neck, cursing his own inexperience. Gold definitely had experience with this kind of stuff.

Silver feels Gold undo the buttons of his coat and slide his hands underneath his shirt. He gasps at the cool hands and wills his body to not freak out. It's the first time he's been touched like this, and its certainly not how he imagined he, but Silver doesn't mind the outcome. He feels the hands glide down his chest and settle on his stomach, gentle rubbing around his navel. Silver's muscles twitch at the soothing contact, his breath starting to become ragged.

Oddly, Silver felt the safer than his whole time at Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Silver," the redhead hears Gold croak out. He doesn't bother lifting his head, but Gold seems to get the message. "Touch me too." The hands leave his chest and grab onto his own, sliding the gloves off. Gold undoes his tattered jacket and guides Silver's hands onto his own chest, letting out a sigh at the skin-to-skin contact, His hands drop and Silver takes the hint, hesitating running his palms along his chest and stomach in an attempt to mimic the Hatcher before. Judging by the breathy sound he made, Silver thought he did a good job at copying him for his first time. Curious, Silver brushes his fingertips across Gold's nipples. He certain wasn't expecting the resulting twitch, Gold's entire body shuddering.

Silver is about to repeat the action until he's drawn into another kiss. Gold's hands are holding his cheeks, mouth moving against his in a way that Silver thought he was trying to _eat_ him. His tongue slid in and Silver shivered at how intimate it felt, touching him in places he didn't think could be so sensitive. Gold's tongue dipped beneath his own tongue, trailed along his molars, and rubbed against his own muscle. Silver moans and fists his hands in Gold's ripped jacket, rubbing his tongue about the one in his mouth. It was sloppy and there was saliva dripping from his mouth, but Silver absolutely loved it.

Gold pulled away after a bit, licking his lips and severing the strand that connected them. Silver wiped his chin with the back of his coat sleeve and noticed that Gold was the same as him, flushed and panting, and felt something stiff against his own erection. Silver's body suddenly started quivering without control, the nervousness of his first sexual experience going beyond his control. "G-gold…"

"I know I know, but we gotta rush," Gold says apologetically, looking at Silver with hooded eyes. Silver feels himself shrink a bit against the wall under the lust-filled gaze. He gives a reassuring smile, tinged with that same sadness, before reaching for Silver's belt.

Silver tries to steady himself, but his jumpy nerves just won't relent. "I-I'm fine, my body is just being dumb."

"Well yeah, I'm basically taking your virginity," Gold says, unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of its loops.

"Yeah…" Silver breathes. He's trying hard to maintain composure.

"And I'm really glad you're letting me do this," Gold says lowly, and Silver feels his nose brush against his own tenderly. "Means a lot."

"Just get on with it," Silver huffs, trying to sound impatient.

"Whatever you say," Gold says pleasantly, tugging down Silver's pants in one go. Silver lets out a surprised noise and gasps as the cold air hits his heated erection. He doesn't have time to be embarrassed at the fact that _Gold is staring at his dick_ before the Hatcher's hand is wrapped around his member.

Silver surges into the feeling, gasping loudly and griping Gold's back as tight as he can. "_Nnngh!_"

"Feel better than your own hand?" Gold says smugly.

Silver manages to nod and Gold moves his hand up and down firmly. "A-ahhh, so much better…"

"Mmm, you make such nice sounds," Gold croons. He removes his hand and Silver nearly whines from the lack of contact, instead opting to rest his forehead against Gold's shoulder. He feels the Hatcher's legs shift under him and hears the soft sound of buttons being undone. "Wait till you feel _this_." Silver doesn't know what to expect until something hot and hard is pressed against his length and he keens.

The redhead feels his body thrumming with pleasure and need. Heat is coursing through his veins in a way he's never experienced before. Silver thought it was _thrilling_.

Gold then wraps his hand around both their lengths and pumps them together. Silver shivers and bites into Gold's shoulder to suppress the sounds that spilled from his mouth. He vaguely hears Gold's own groans and panting, feels his hand alternate different paces as if searching for the right one. Silver didn't know which one he liked better, he just whimpered through his teeth each time Gold's hand went up and down his dick.

After a while Silver feels a hand on one of his. Gold guides his hand to their weeping erections and gently curls Silver's slender fingers around them. "I want you to finish us off, kay?" Silver's fingers can barely fit around them and he marvels at the pulsing head against his palm. He usually doesn't feel anything during the day because if his constant gloves. Inhaling roughly through his nose and releasing Gold's shoulder from his teeth, Silver hesitantly moves his hand.

_"F-fuuu…"_ the Rocket heir tries to curse but ends up moaning but the end of it. His hand just feels too good for coherent thought.

"You're holding out well for someone who's never done this before," Gold murmurs in his ear. Silver shivers and moves his hand faster, causing Gold to hum appreciatively. He rubs his thumb over the top of their erections the way he always likes it, this time feeling especially good coupled with Gold's pressed up against him. He keens again, nose pressing again Gold's neck. Faintly, he can feel Gold's hand in his hair and hopes it was his clean hand, else he'd have to give the Hatcher another bruise.

The heat in Silver's body coils tightly in his gut and it makes him tense up. "G-gold, I'm-"

"Aww yeah, me too," he hears Gold groan. He feels Gold's hand return on top of his moving hand and guides it to a swifter pace, holding onto Silver's hand the whole way. Silver gives out a low moan before he reaches sweet release, feeling Gold do the same.

The ex-Exchanger's body slumps forward, barely supported by the Hatcher. He never expected to feel so exhausted after this, which was essentially masturbating with two people. Silver didn't know why Gold made it feel special, but he had a hunch and he didn't want to dwell on it. After catching his breath, Gold cleans the two up and gets up on wobbly feet. Silver gets up with help from the wall.

Wordlessly, Silver sneaks Gold out of the base. When they get out, Gold offers a wavering smile and a salute before dashing off on his Typhlosion. Their goodbyes were silent, but were understood. The next time they met, if they were to meet again, they couldn't be friendly. Silver felt that the bond they shared would still be retained despite all this, but not nearly as strong as before. What was left unsaid between them was for the better, as much as Silver wanted to tell Gold how much he meant to him in the end.

For the first time in a while, Silver felt his cheeks wet. It was a bittersweet end.


End file.
